A Whole New Beginning
by Mystical-Rose
Summary: This is Season 4, but my version. Chapter 1 talks about the New Arrivals (The Technos, and a new character) and how the mallrats deal with the changes. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not "own" any of these characters (except for Jade) or the show. This is supposed to be the beginning of Season 4, but my version of it.  
  
Chapter 1: New Arrivals  
  
The Technos have arrived and have taken many people as their prisoners. The remaining Mall Rats are heartbroken, but angry. Who are these people? What do they want? As they are sitting in the mall, Pride goes out to try and save people from being taken away from the Technos, and to find out who they are. He sees from behind a trash can people being loaded into a truck. He wondered what power the Technos had over everyone? Why were the people of the city giving in so easily? As Pride watched the kids being loaded into the truck he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. He started to walk back to the mall when he was grabbed and pulled into an alley.  
  
Pride was slammed up against the wall. He looked at his attacker. To his surprise, it was a girl. She was tall and thin. She has long brown hair and the front pieces of her hair were pulled back. She has a blue feather sticking out of the back of her hair. She has fair skin and green eyes. On her face was a silver glittery tribal marking that went across the right side of her forehead and across her left cheek, with a black like going across her nose and cheek, connecting the two silver lines. She was wearing a blue-green shirt with a black mesh top over it. She was wearing skin- tight blue leather pants. On her feet were black boots and draping over her was a long blue trench coat. She was a beautiful girl, but very strong. Pride could tell by the look on her face that he did not intimidate her at all. Still holding him against the wall she asks him, with an attitude "Are you a mallrat?" Out of breath, Pride choked out "Yes." "Good", she said. She let him go and he just stared at her. "Maybe you can help me." Pride finally caught his breath and said, "Sure, what's the problem?" "Well, I heard that you mallrats are pretty popular around here and that you help people and stuff. I was wondering if maybe I can stay with you guys 'til the rest of my tribe is found." Pride looked at her, not knowing what to say. How can he make such a big decision? He figured that one more person wouldn't hurt, since half the mallrats were missing anyway. "Will you kill me if I say no?" he replied. The girl looked him in the eye and said "Maybe." Speechless, Pride just stared at the girl. After a few minutes she smiled. Knowing that she was joking, Pride nodded and said, "Come on." and the two began to walk towards the mall. 


	2. Time to Take A Stand

Chapter 2  
  
Back at the mall the mallrats listened to the firecrackers being thrown by the Technos. Ellie sat there, covering her ears. They sat there quietly, hoping the noise would end and hoping to see their friends again. They were all upset that their friends were taken away from them. Lex lost his wife,Ellie lost her sister. Who knew if they were even alive? They sat their anxiously waiting for Pride, hoping that he would bring one of their friends back. To their surprise, he did bring someone back, but not whom they expected. They all looked at the mysterious girl and wondered why she was there.  
  
Ebony was the first to have something to say about the girl. "And who is this?" she fired at Pride. "Everyone", he started. "This is Jade, I met her on the streets and she needs somewhere to stay, her whole tribe has been taken." "And since when is the mall a homeless shelter?" Ebony replied. Jade, who was obviously not afraid of Ebony, stood up to her. Jade looked Ebony up and down and said, "Well, they started with you." Ebony and the rest of the mallrats looked at her, shocked. Finally! They thought. Someone is standing up to Ebony. "I don't know who you think your talking to, but incase you didn't know I am the city leader and if you want to stay here you better start showing me some respect." Ebony shot back. "I only show respect to those who show me some, maybe you should consider being a lithe nicer to people. No wonder all I heard of you was bad things." Said Jade. Ebony just rolled her eyes and walked to the front and looked at the remaining mallrats. "I don't know who these people are or what they want. But we are going to find out and we will get our people back." The mallrats nodded and agreed.  
  
Ebony had decided that they should go down to the Technos headquarters and demand some answers. On the way there Pride and Ellie decided that they wanted to get to know this new girl Jade. Ellie wasn't sure if she was good or not. What if she's with the Technos, Ellie thought? "So," said Ellie, "What tribe did you come from, Jade?" "I came from The Wildflowers." Ellie let out a small giggle. "What's so funny?" said Jade. "Oh umm well. That's just an interesting name for a tribe." Ellie replied. "Oh please. Don't even get me started on the name mallrats." Jade snapped back. Ellie rolled her eyes and said, "I've never heard of you Wildflowers before." "Not too many people have, we were a small tribe and basically kept to ourselves." Said Jade. Ellie was still not convinced that Jade was all good. "Where were you when the rest of your tribe was taken?" "If you must know, I was out looking for food, in the woods, and when I returned everyone was gone. I started to walk around and I saw kids being loaded into a truck. I knew it had to be some type of invasion so I just ran, then I found Pride." Jade replied. Ellie just nodded her head and they walked the rest of the trip in silence.  
  
When they finally reached the Technos headquarters Ebony decided that she would be the only one doing the talking. When the technos started to come out, there were many of them. The one leading them was a very good- looking boy with bleached blonde hair. He was tall and quite handsome. Ebony began to argue with the boy, demanding that he let their people go or there will be severe consequences. Then stepped out what looked like a smaller version of the handsome boy. He was shorter and had the same hairstyle, though his face looked younger. He made a rude comment about how the women were treated, which angered Lex. He started to walk towards the boy, but he shot some type of weapon at him and Lex fell to the ground. 


End file.
